


Pretty Pink Panties

by RomanGodfrey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confidence, Dean in Panties, Dean!Panties, F/M, Lace, Lace Kink, Panties, Panty Kink, Pink Panties, Sex, Sexy, Silk - Freeform, dean wearing panties, dean/rhonda - Freeform, flashback!Dean/Sam, girly, girly panties, silk panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:43:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanGodfrey/pseuds/RomanGodfrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhonda convinces Dean to try on her panties.</p><p>(Wrote 3 years ago, it's not the best, I just want to post all my old stuff on here)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Pink Panties

Dean was walking toward his ‘69 Chevy impala. His baby was just waiting for him, she was beautiful, and dark; just sitting there, waiting for him to come and crank her. He slid in and shut the car door behind him. _Hey, baby. Miss me?_

He fumbled with his old, leather jacket and grabbed his keys from the pocket, and then dean slid the keys in and revved the engine. He saw from the rearview mirror a man jumping at the sudden noise, where before had been only silence.

Dean pulled out of the library parking lot and headed home. Or, well the motel room he had rented. His girlfriend was waiting for him; he had brought her along on the hunt this time. She didn’t know that was what this trip was about but she enjoyed tagging along nevertheless and dean enjoyed her company. Besides, this was only a vampire, barely anything to get worked up about; she was perfectly safe with him.

He reached over, turned the radio on and cranked it up as loud as it would go; the music was so loud it almost hurt his ears. He liked it this loud, Sammy always said he would go deaf one day but dean would just shrug and try to turn it up louder. Dean briefly wondered what Sam was doing right now as he drove up to his motel room. _He is probably hanging out with his “college friends”._

 Dean walked up to his door, turned the knob and walked inside. He didn’t see Rhonda watching TV like he thought he would. _Where is she?_ Worry fluttered through him but before he could come to conclusions she walked out of the bathroom, in baby pink satin lingerie. _Oh wow._ Her midnight black hair curtained her small frame; it curled away from her face and looked a bit windblown. Her bright blue eyes stared into him, and her cute little nose that she hated was perfect; round, cute and fit her face. Her thick lips were pink and glossy. She looks amazing.

“Hey, babe,” Her pretty mouth curved into a smile. “I’ve been waiting for you.”

“Heh,” Dean Felt his body start to react to her, his heart starting to beat faster. “Well I’m here now.”

“I noticed,” She started walking toward him and he saw the six inch heels she was wearing, they were snow white and sparkly. But even the extra height didn’t make her tall, she was still quite short compared to him, she was 4’ 11 naturally and always wore heels to make up for that fact.

 She stretched up to kiss him, then started to undress him, practically ripping his clothing off. She slipped his dress shirt down his shoulders and tossed it across the room. She got him down to his underwear in less than a minute and a half. She paused for a minute, looked up at him and smiled, _Whoa, how is it even possible for her to be that hot?_ The she took her thumbs and hooked them onto his briefs and slid them down his legs, slowly. She then took a step back and just looked him over, He was about to reach for her but she just lightly brushed his hands away.

“What-” She pressed her fingers against his mouth to hush him.

“I want you to do something for me first, babe.”

 _Anything._ “What?”  Rhonda stepped back and started to slip her panties off. She made quite a show out of it, she always said she should be a performer, and dean couldn’t help but agree with her.

She held them up, the pink satin hooked on her pointer finger. “See these?” She had such a gleam in her eye. Dean only nodded in response; he wondered what she was getting at. “Put them on,” she tossed them at him and he caught them on reflex.

“What! Why?” He was startled that she would ask him to do that. She had always been kinky but he just didn’t see this coming. _That’s gay._

“Come on, it’s not going to kill you.” She sat down on the bed and crossed her legs. “It’s sexy!”

“But… I’m… I’m straight,”

She raised one eyebrow, “so?”

“But their PINK!” _and they’re woman’s underwear._

“Really, Dean? Do it for me, nobody else ever has to know. It’ll be our secret.”  She smiled at him again, “Go on”

He looked down at the satin pink piece of fabric in his hands and wondered how it would feel, probably nice, since it was satin. He had always liked how satin felt. _No, it’s gay. I’m not putting on woman pink satin underwear. It’s….. it’s gay, isn’t it? But she really wants me to do this, should I? Maybe, I don’t know._

 He looked up at Rhonda and her smile made up his mind for him. He lifted one leg and slid the panties along his leg up to his calf but then he thought of something. Dean raised his head, “What if they don’t fit?”

Rhonda just rolled her eyes and gestured for him to continue to put on her panties. _If they don’t fit I’ll be so embarrassed._ He put his other leg in and pulled them up, all the way. Surprisingly, they fit him. Sort of, they were tight all over and odd feeling but they actually fit him, to an extent.   _Oh god, what would Sammy think? What would DAD think? He probably call him a faggot, then storm out. Oh god he can’t ever know._

He adjusted them a little bit and turned to her, “So? How do I look?”

Her mouth was gaping, “Oh my god, you look so fucking sexy! You look better than I do in those!” Dean chuckled at that because the thought that he looked better than her was ridiculous. _She’s just saying that._ He gave her a doubtful look. “Go look at yourself in the mirror, I’m serious.”

He obeyed silently, he walked to the bathroom door but he paused right outside it, he was scared to look. _What will I look like?_ He built up the courage to walk through the bathroom and look in the mirror. He was Surprised to find that Rhonda was right, he did look fucking sexy. And a tiny bit gay, but he and Rhonda would be the only ones to ever know. _Wow._ The pink satin looked so amazing against his slightly tanned skin. _This is so strange_ , and what was even stranger was that he was enjoying it. He liked the feel of satin, he liked the pink and he liked how he looked in the pink satin panties. _They feel good. I kind of like it._

He walked back out, smiling. He saw that Rhonda had removed her bra but was still sitting on the bed, waiting for him. She motioned him closer and pulled him down on top of her. Their mouths met.

“You look so fucking hot,” she whispered to him.

_I know._

 


End file.
